mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Remhaal
Remhaal is a Lightforged Draenei and former Dragoon with the Army of the Light. She left the army after their victory over Sargeras toward the end of the Argus campaign, and joined Modan Co to honor her father’s last wishes. Description Appearance Remhaal is shorter than the average draenei – in fact, she stands eye-to-eye with most human men – but she is built like a brick house. She has a pronounced head crest and large, ridged horns tipped with hammered silver that curl backward like a mountain goat’s. Her skin is a pale greyish-purple inlaid with rose-gold, and she has glowing golden runes inscribed into her chest, back, and arms. Her ash blonde hair is kept long and swept back, with a few braids held together by handmade cuffs and beads. As an amateur jewelcrafter, Remhaal has a few rough looking silver pieces adorning her body, and when she’s off-duty she dresses in simple, loose clothing. Otherwise, she can usually be found wearing her riding armor or a nice set of heavy plate smithed by Danesthar himself. Personality Remhaal has spent most of her life at war with the Burning Legion. She was born into it, raised by it, and - thanks to her mother - she received very little education that wasn’t in service of becoming a stronger and more devout warrior. As a result, she is highly skilled at a number of very specific tasks – combat, tracking, survival – and absolutely hopeless at many others. She speaks very poor common, she cannot read, and she has never had a real job in her life. Despite her violent upbringing, Remhaal is a cheerful and good-humored woman. She is a little bit brash, a little bit cocky, but it’s all in fun for the most part. Though well-versed in combat and military strategy, Remhaal is quite naïve when it comes to the ways of the world and interpersonal relationships. She has a dry sense of humor and can be kind of a pain in the ass, but she is kind and selfless by nature. Bakraat Remi’s talbuk, Bakraat, is native to Argus, and thus has grown massive and muscular, with large crystalline and bone crags jutting out along his spine. His coat is caramel brown with an iridescent blue underside, wispy and thin with age. Twenty-one hands at the withers, he dwarfs Remhaal, but he is gentle as a fawn and obedient as a hunting dog – unless he’s hungry. Then he becomes an absolute diva. History Remhaal was born into war. Many thousands of years ago (she has lost track by now, but what meaning does time really have in the Twisting Nether?), she was brought into a world of endless struggle by two warriors who were deeply in love and who hoped that, by creating new life, they would beat back despair for just a little while longer. Remhaal’s mother, Ymuraa, had once been a Vindicator and master of the spear and shield, while her father, T’raat, had been an Arbiter at the Conservatory of the Arcane. Now they were on the run, their comfortable lives lost to them. These were the circumstances, life on the very edge of survival, that shaped Remhaal’s early years. She knew nothing of true childhood, nor of frivolity or rest. Her only education was in combat and survival, and her instructor was experience. When the Grand Army of the Light swept her family up into their ranks, she began a formal training as a dragoon, or lance wielder, and she began to learn more of the Light and its righteousness and strength. T’raat was disappointed to lose the only heir of his arcane prowess to the Light, but Ymuraa pushed Rem further down the path. Together they aspired to become Lightforged, but when it came time for Ymuraa to undergo her final trial, she failed, and was believed to have died in the attempt. For many years, Remhaal fearfully avoided her trials. Ymuraa had been infinitely stronger, infinitely more devout than Remhaal, so how could Remhaal hope to succeed where her mother had failed? It would be centuries, perhaps even millennia, before Remhaal would finally take her trials. She became Lightforged just a few years before the final campaign on Argus, and Sageras’ imprisonment. During this final leg of the campaign, her father was mortally wounded, and his dying wish was that Remhaal lay down her weapons and stop fighting once the war was over - no matter the victor. In Modan Co Remhaal serves as a meat-shield for Modan Co's security division, though she is interested in learning to become a surveyor. Skills Similar to Azeroth’s paladins, Remhaal makes use of both physical combat and holy light to defeat her enemies. She was specifically trained as a mounted combatant, or dragoon, and thus she is skilled at riding and with lances and polearms. She is passable with other types of melee weapons, but would prefer to just use her fists if it came to that. Her mastery of the light is solid, and though she is more accustomed to using it in battle, she is a decent enough healer in a pinch. Category:Crewmember Category:People